peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
At the Beach/Transcript
Narrator: Peppa and her family are going to the beach. Peppa and George love going to the beach. Mummy Pig: What a lot of stuff. We must be careful not to forget anything when we go. Peppa Pig: Sunshade, beach bag, towels, buckets and spades, and a spotty ball. Mummy Pig: Good. Now before you start playing, you need some sun cream on. Narrator: The sun is very hot so Peppa and George have to have sun cream on. Daddy Pig: Let’s try out this spotty ball. Daddy Pig: It seems to work. Narrator: What a great spotty ball. Peppa Pig: George, you throw the ball and I will catch it. Peppa Pig: George, catch. Narrator: Oh, dear. George is too little to catch the ball. (George Pig cries and cries a bit.) Daddy Pig: Never mind, George. Would you and Peppa like to have a paddle in the sea? Peppa Pig: Yes, please, Daddy. Daddy Pig: Let’s put your water wings on. Daddy Pig: There we go. You look very smart in your water wings, George. Peppa Pig: My turn, my turn. Daddy Pig: Good. Now we can play in the water. Peppa Pig: Hurrah! Mummy Pig: Is the water cold? Daddy Pig: It’s lovely and warm. Daddy Pig: Steady on. Mummy Pig: You started it, Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig: Maybe that’s enough splashing. Peppa Pig and George: Whee! Peppa Pig: Daddy, I love being at the beach. Narrator: Peppa and George love the beach. Everyone loves the beach. Mummy Pig: Peppa, George, would you like to play with your buckets and spades? Peppa Pig: Yes, please, Mummy. Peppa Pig: Daddy, Daddy! Can we bury you in the sand? Daddy Pig: Uh, well... Peppa Pig: Please, Daddy. Daddy Pig: Oh, all right. Peppa Pig: Yippee! Narrator: Peppa and George are burying Daddy Pig in the sand. Daddy Pig: Steady on. Mummy Pig: There. Peppa Pig: Now you can’t escape. Daddy Pig: My head is getting a bit hot. Can I have my straw hat? Peppa Pig: Well, if you say please. Daddy Pig: Please can I have my straw hat? Peppa Pig: Yes, you may, Daddy. Daddy Pig: That’s nice. Maybe I’ll just have a little sleep. Peppa Pig: George, let’s make sand castles. Narrator: Peppa and George are making sand castles. Peppa Pig: First we put sand in the buckets like this. Peppa Pig: We turn the buckets upside down and tap them. Peppa Pig: And lift the bucket up. Hey presto! Narrator: A sand castle. George: Hey presto! Narrator: Another sand castle. Mummy Pig: Peppa, George, home time! Don’t leave any stuff behind. Mummy Pig: Let’s check that we haven’t forgotten anything. Peppa Pig: Towels, beach bag, sunshade, and a spotty ball. That’s everything. Mummy Pig: I’m sure we’ve forgotten something. Peppa Pig: Hmm? Mummy Pig: Of course. We forgot the hat. Peppa Pig: Daddy! We forgot Daddy! Mummy Pig: Yes, we forgot Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig: What? Peppa Pig: Daddy, we almost left you behind. But George remembered you. Daddy Pig: Well, I’m glad George remembered me. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts